A Different Side Of Me
by LittleSuzieQ
Summary: A Puckleberry one shot... my first Glee fic! Rated T for Puck's potty mouth!


**This is my first Glee fanfic, so please don't throw anything…hard. I decided to start off with a one shot and see how you guys respond…Hopefully you adore it!**

**PS. I own nothing…not even Puck**

* * *

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walked, no, sauntered, down the hallways of McKinley High after this day's detention. He smirked to himself as his dirty shoes made muddy tracks across the freshly cleaned white tiled floors. Puck was alone in the hallways; the only sound his footsteps echoing off of the lockers. He pushed his hands into his pockets and began humming a tune he picked out on his guitar at midnight last night.

As he neared the doors to freedom, the sound of sniffling and crying began to accompany his humming. Puck rolled his eyes, and thought to himself, wuss. Only a pathetic loser would sit on the steps outside school crying their eyes out.

He immediately took it back when he saw who the 'loser' was. _Rachel._ The mere thought of her name usually made his heart melt and his usual glare soften, but not this time. Now, he was angry. Puck ground his teeth together and his hands crumpled into fists. Whoever did this to her is about to get his ass kicked.

He pushed open the door and looked down. Sitting on the bottom step sat Rachel Berry. At first glance no one would even think this was her, the preppy, confident, over dramatic girl. Instead, they would suspect it was some sniffling crying mess of a girl that just got dumped by her boyfriend. _Oh God, that's what happened._

"Hey," Puck said softly, sitting down beside her.

Rachel looked up, startled. "N-Noah, wha-what are y-you doing her-here?" Rachel choked out as she wiped her tear soaked cheeks on her sweater.

"I, uh, saw you, uh, crying, and I wanted to, uh, see if you were okay?" Puck said, his response coming out more as a question than an answer. _Wow, Puckerman, real smooth. Way to act like a stud._

She looked at me suspiciously, then glanced over her shoulder uneasily. "Th-that's very thou-thoughtful of you, N-Noah," she half-heartedly smiled up at me. The smile didn't reach her eyes, though, as usual. Rachel's shoulders heaved as she dry-sobbed. She hid her face into her knees, embarrassed, and tears began to spill from her eyes.

Puck stared at her for a few moments awkwardly, a bit unsure as to what to do. He pulled her into his arms, and cradled her to his chest. He was seriously frightened as to how she would react. She was usually a diva, but he knew she could go all crazy bitch on him. Rachel resisted at first, then, luckily, settled herself against his muscled chest. After a minute or two, he spoke quietly, "Berry? What happened?"

She sniffed and tried to talk through her sobs. "Th-that inconsiderate, e-egotistical, *sob*, cocky, jerky, m-m-meany head!" Puck chuckle to himself quietly, but stopped when Rachel turned in his arms, which were wrapped around her waist, and glared at him. She put her head back against his chest. "He-he used me!" She started sobbing even harder still, and Puck could barely make out what she was saying. "…Said he cared…Jesse St. James…said he loved…I wasn't good enough…not talented enough…using me…spying…not good enough for a stud…dirty, good for nothing…not pretty enough," Puck turned her around and silenced her the only way he knew how to…he kissed her. As soon as their lips brushed past each other, he felt his insides turn warm, and his heart growing. _This girl is turning me into the fucking Grinch! _

Rachel looked up at him when he pulled away. For once in her life, she was at a loss for words. "You, what, kiss, huh?"

Puck smirked his customary smirk. "Berry, you are talented, amazing, and seriously hot. That shit about you not being good enough is total bull. That ass Jesse St. Douche is nothing but a pathetic excuse for a stud. He's not the glee stud, I am!"

"Really?," Rachel smiled. This time her eyes twinkled.

"Really, Berry, I am the glee stud!" She shot him a glare. "But seriously, he's not good enough for you. No one is."

"Not even someone with a Mohawk?" She looked down in her lap, as her face flushed red.

Puck grinned at her and patted her knee. She took his silence as a rejection, so she continued.

"But how am I going to face the school tomorrow? He's already going to be flaunting some Cheerio tomorrow around. I'll be like yesterday's trash, just dumped out on the curb."

"Look, Rach, first of all, that gleek is not stud enough to get a Cheerio, so no need to worry about that. Second of all, Jews aren't just good looking, we're strong, confident, smart, and sexy as hell! You can face them, no problem."

Rachel looked up at him, and stood up, grinning. "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Noah. You really helped me out a lot."

Puck nodded to her. "Any time, Berry."

"Bye Noah, I'll see you tomorrow at glee," She called over her shoulder as she hurried to her car.

He found himself smiling and waving after her. _Damn, I'm going to be dreaming about her all week. _

And he was right.

**Please review! Tell me what was good, what was bad, what time it is, what song your listening to, anything! **

**Love ya!**


End file.
